Get Started
by Virid Visette
Summary: Berapa banyak kenangan menyakitkan yang akan kita miliki selama hidup ini berlangsung? Post-File:00. RnR.
**GET STARTED**

* * *

 **Warning: SPOILER TENTANG KASUS NAKAMURA SHINYA (FILE:00 / File 5.5)**

 **Ajin merupakan maha karya Gamon-sensei.** _ **Boku**_ **hanya ingin melampiaskan sedikit** _ **angst**_ **pada** _ **fandom**_ **ini.**

* * *

"… _La..ri…..Shinya…"_

Diri Shinya masih termenung mengingat kalimat Yuusuke yang diucapkan padanya beberapa jam yang lalu, kalimat _terakhirnya_ , sebelum malaikat maut memutuskan rantai hidup Yuusuke, menutup kisah hidup seorang manusia yang bernama Yuusuke. Petang itu Shinya masih berkeliaran tidak jelas di jalan-jalan sudut kota tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dia tidak tahu dan tidak peduli berapa lama dia berkeliling. Juga tidak ada niat sedikitpun kembali ke apartemennya.

Secercah ingatan hangat akan diri Yuusuke yang berusaha melindunginya dari sang peluru terus berputar-putar di pikiran Shinya. Perlahan mata sendu Shinya menoleh ke langit menuju malam yang kala itu tengah diisi dengan candaan hujan yang tiada ampun membasahi Shinya. Rambut cokelatnya, _hoodie_ merah mudanya, wajah tertekannya. Semuanya.

" _Oniichan_."

"Eh?" Shinya mendapati dirinya ditatap oleh anak kecil yang umurnya berkisar kurang lebih 7 tahun, lengkap dengan jas hujan dan _boots_ cokelat miliknya. Hitam bola mata anak tersebut menandingi aura gelapnya Shinya. Rambut hitamnya terlihat tertutup oleh tudung. Bocah laki-laki tersebut terus menatap Shinya. Shinya yang terkejut dengan keberadaannya sepintas mengamati kondisi sekeliling anak tersebut. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan orang tua atau kerabat didekatnya.

"Dik, apa kamu terpisah dari dari keluargamu?"

Anak tersebut hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menunjuk sebuah toko kelontong yang berada disamping mereka berdiri, "Itu rumahku. Aku sudah minta izin dengan _kaasan_ untuk berbicara dengan _oniichan_."

Shinya mengangkat kedua alis ketika mendengar pernyataanya, "Apa ada perlu denganku?"

Sebuah anggukan semangat diberikan oleh bocah itu, " _Ano_...Silahkan gunakan ini," seraya memberikan payung lipat berwarna biru tua kepada Shinya. Dia melanjutkan, "Aku melihat bolak-balik disekitar sini sejak beberapa jam lalu, tidak peduli hujan sudah turun. Awalnya kukira _oniichan_ sedang menunggu orang atau mencari barang hilang, namun entah kenapa melihat wajah _oniichan_ membuatku sedih," anak itu menjeda penjelasannya. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi murung, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi kumohon jangan bersedih, _oniichan_."

Tercengang oleh penuturannya, Shinya yang di waktu itu juga baru menyadari dirinya berjalan-jalan di daerah yang sama mengakui hanya mengikuti derap langkah yang diambil oleh kakinya. Hal itu merupakan kenyataan yang sebenarnya, 'Mungkin...ini cara _requiem-_ ku untuk Yuusuke.'

'..Yuusuke...'

Senyum kecil tampak mengembang di wajah Shinya, diikuti dengan perubahan mimik matanya yang menjadi lembut, " _Shinpai sunna_. _Mou daijoubu da_... _oniichan wa_. Berkatmu, dik."

" _Hontou_?! _Yokatta na_!" melihat riang yang ditunjukkan bocah tersebut membuat senyum Shinya semakin melebar.

" _Nee oniichan_ , sini sebentar," ujarnya sambil meminta Shinya menurunkan kepalanya. Tidak tahu rencana yang dipikirkan bocah itu, Shinya menyejajarkan posisinya dengannya. Wajah ingin tahu sangat terlihat dari Shinya.

Lalu anak tersebut mengeluarkan sesuatu dari salah satu kantung jas hujannya yang tidak lama kemudian diketahui berupa tisu, " _Kaasan_ sering bilang tidak baik berlama-lama di bawah hujan," diikuti penyekaan air hujan yang membasahi rambut dan wajah Shinya.

Tidak lama waktu berlalu bocah tersebut menghentikan kegiatannya ketika air mata mulai mengairi kedua pipi Shinya yang masih belum kering akan bekas air hujan, "Tisu itu…" seka Shinya sebelum memberikan kesempatannya untuk bertanya. Tisu yang dimiliki oleh anak tersebut tidak diragukan lagi persis dengan tisu yang Yuusuke punya. Tisu _Fashion Health_ yang mana _cover_ -nya bergambar murid perempuan.

"Ini? Kami punya banyak di toko, kok."

Setelahnya anak itu terdiam sebentar sebelum, " _G-Gomen na, oniichan_. Aku tidak tahu kalau tisu membuat _oniichan_ sedih," dengan mimik terlukanya.

" _Iie, iie_. _Daijoubu da_. _Hontou_. Kamu tidak salah kok. Aku tadi….hanya…..sepintas teringat sahabat _oniichan_ yang fanatik dengan tisu itu. Itu saja," ujar Shinya seraya menggarukkan tangannya di pipi kanannya, sedikit panik membuat anak yang polos itu bersalah.

Selanjutnya muncul senyuman terbaik dari bocah itu. Senyum terbaiknya untuk Shinya, "Kalau begitu, _oniichan_ boleh ambil ini biar teman _oniichan_ juga ikut menghibur _oniichan_. Aku yakin teman _oniichan_ ingin membantu _oniichan_. Habisnya, tidak ada teman yang mau melihat temannya sedih atau kesusahan. Aku sangat yakin itu!"

" _Nee Shinya…..kenapa kau menangis?"_

Teringat kembali dengan kelakuan Yuusuke membuat hati Shinya yang mulanya seperti tercengkeram oleh genggaman takdir telah terasa agak longgar. Meski begitu, Shinya menahan sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menunjukkan gemetaran tubuhnya di depan anak tersebut. Dengan wajah lelah, namun terhias senyuman sepenuh hati Shinya berkata, " _Arigatou. Oniichan_ sangat terbantu. _Hontou ni arigatou..._ "

"Kembali~" jawabnya dengan penuh semangat.

* * *

 _Hari-hari yang kulalui bersamamu yang baik hati itu..._

 _...akan kuukir di dada ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

-THE END-

* * *

Note:

 _Shinpai sunna_. _Mou daijoubu da_... _oniichan wa_ = Jangan khawatir. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa.

 _Hontou?! Yokatta na_ = Benarkah?! Syukurlah.

 _Iie, iie_. _Daijoubu da_. _Hontou_ = Tidak, tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Benar kok.

* * *

Ps. Wuahahaha siapa sangka berkat pv OVA File:00 bisa buat _boku_ bangkit dari hiatus bertahun-tahun. LAGIAN SIAPA YANG NYURUH PAKAI 'How Close You Are' JADI LAGU BG-NYA?! TEGA BANGET STAFF-NYA. Kasihan hati ini dengan berbagai cobaan di awal Mei nanti, mulai dari movie Shoutotsu, OVA, serta Ajin vol 2 yang bahkan memuat kisah Shinya (Semoga nggak diundur jadwal terbitnya). *dikesampingkan tugas ataupun laporan*

Pss. Bila Reader-san sekalian 'nemu cerita yang mirip ini di tumblr, itu juga karya saya. Hanya versi lebih singkat.

Psss. #KEEPSTRONGSHINYA #MENUNGGUSHINYAMUNCULDIMAINSTORY #JUGAKAIDANKOTOBUKI

Terimakasih telah baca drabble ini. Jangan lupa Review ya, /balik ke laporan


End file.
